


Warlock Fever:Take Two

by malec_4ever



Series: Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series [32]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Magnus is sick.





	Warlock Fever:Take Two

This wasn't really a request, because I had planned on Magnus getting sick as well, but many thanks to  _irenecerrone1_ for reminding me. xo

Enjoy

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus walks into his office and stops as everything starts to spin. He closes his eyes and slowly opens them. The room is still spinning. And it has become extremely hot.

Magnus passes his right hand over his left, then his left over his right. His magic is safely locked away.

He takes his phone out his pocket, he needs Alec. But the phone slips out his hand as he loses consciousness. His last thought as he hits the floor, is that he hopes Alec finds him and not Max.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec opens the door and walks into the loft, then stops. It's not the silence that bothers him, but a sense that something is wrong. He brings out his seraph blade and slowly walks through the living room. He glances into Max's room, then his and Magnus' bedroom. Everything looks okay.

The kitchen is empty. He walks to Magnus' office then runs when he sees a body on the floor.

He kneels down and gently turns Magnus over. He isn't injured but is hot to the touch. Alec drops his seraph blade next to Magnus' phone and gently picks his husband up.

He carries Magnus to their room and lays him on the bed. He covers Magnus with the bedsheet and walks out the room.

Magnus' eyes open slightly. He watches the ShadowHunter leave the room.  _ **Where am I? And why is a ShadowHunter here?**_ A few minutes later he feels the presence of a warlock. She stands by the doorway and looks at him. Magnus wonders if she is the one that took his powers. Maybe on orders from the ShadowHunter?

Magnus' eyes close as she walks away.

Catarina smiles at Alec, "You got this."

Alec glances at his room, "This is different then when Max got sick."

"No it's not, Alec. Warlock fever is the same for ALL warlocks. We get a high fever, we lose the ability to talk and control our magic. And our memory gets blocked. All we need is to be kept cool and comfortable, then we get better. Easy peasy."

"Max is going to think,  _ **he**_  got Magnus sick."

"Then explain to him, that this is not a virus that passes from one warlock to another. We are powerful immortal beings and sometimes our systems get overheated, like car engines. We just need rest to get better."

"Sounds simple enough."

She smiles, "There you go. The Institute?"

"After I called you, I spoke to Izzy. She'll take care of the Institute while I take care of Magnus."

She squeezes his arms, then kisses his cheek, "You're Alexander Lightwood, you got this."

He laughs, "Thank you, Catarina. Sorry to have bothered you."

She shakes her head, "Nothing to apologize for. Magnus felt it coming on and locked away his magic. Does Max know how to unlock it?"

"Not sure if Magnus taught him."

"Then give me a call when Magnus is better and I'll run over right away."

Alec kisses her cheek, "Thanks again."

"You're welcome again. Anything else?"

Alec thinks about it, then shakes his head, "No, I think I got it."

"Good. Magnus is going to be fine in a couple of days. " She kisses his cheek, opens a portal and leaves.

Alec takes a deep breath and walks over to the linen closet.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Shadowhunter returns with a basin of water and a washcloth. He smiles at Magnus, "Hi, I found you in your office, gave me quite a scare." He sits on the bed and gently wipes Magnus' face with cool water.  _ **My office? So this is MY home. Still doesn't explain why YOU are here.**_

Magnus feels the presence of a warlock. Instead of the female warlock, he sees a blue young man at the doorway, "Poppa?"

 _ **Poppa? Is he talking to ME?**_ The ShadowHunter stands and walks over to the warlock. Magnus' eyes close as they move out of earshot.

Alec hugs Max, "It's okay, blueberry. Guess Poppa wanted some attention."

Max looks at him with tears in his eyes, "This is my fault."

Alec shakes his head, "Catarina said, this has nothing to do with germs or viruses, it just happens. It's just a coincidence that it happened almost a month after you got sick."

Max nods, "If you say so, what can I do?"

"For starters, I left my seraph blade and Poppa's phone in his office, can you get them for me, please."

"Of course, Daddy." He runs to Magnus' office as Alec glances into his bedroom. Magnus seems to be asleep.

Max hands him the blade. Alec puts it in its holster, "His phone goes on the nightstand."

Max nods and tip toes into his fathers' bedroom. Magnus' eyes are partly open. Max smiles, "Hi, Poppa."  _ **I am Poppa. Still doesn't explain why a ShadowHunter is in OUR home.**_

"Max, shh." The ShadowHunter is standing by the door.  _ **My son's name is Max.**_

Max puts a phone on the nightstand as he smiles at the ShadowHunter, "Daddy, Poppa is awake."  _ **Daddy? Max is THEIR son? The ShadowHunter is his boyfriend?**_

The ShadowHunter smiles, "Maybe, but still be quiet."

"Okay, Daddy." Max kisses Magnus' cheek, "Get better, Poppa."

The ShadowHunter brings a chair into the room and sets it by the foot of the bed. Max walks over to him. They hug. The ShadowHunter kisses Max's forehead, "Blueberry, I'm going to sit with Poppa for a while, then we'll have dinner."

"Okay, Daddy." Max leaves the room as the ShadowHunter sits down.

Magnus stares at the ceiling as he wonders how it came to be that he has a ShadowHunter for a boyfriend. He also wonders how long Max has been with 'them', which leads to Magnus wondering how long they have been a 'them'. His eyes close as he waits for the answers to come to him.

Alec sighs as he watches Magnus fall asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec wakes with a groan. He stands up and stretches. Sleeping in the chair for the last two nights is killing his back. He glances at Magnus as he walks over to the nightstand and picks up the basin. Magnus' eyes are slightly open and staring at him.

Alec smiles, "Good morning, Magnus. How are you feeling today?" Magnus slowly blinks. Alec sighs as he leaves the room.

Magnus has searched his mind for the ShadowHunter's name but can't find it. He has so many questions and no answers. This ShadowHunter boyfriend of his is powerful and yet Magnus has no fear for his safety even though his magic has been taken from him. In fact, when the ShadowHunter is in the room, Magnus feels at peace.

And when the ShadowHunter is gone, as he is now, Magnus is anxious, bordering on worried. Not for himself, but for his 'boyfriend'. Magnus stares at the ceiling but there are no answers there.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec takes the basin to the sink and pours out the water. He washes then refills it. He rinses the wash cloth and puts it on the side of the basin.

Max walks out his room and glances into his fathers' room before making his way to Alec. He kisses his father's cheek, "Morning Daddy, how's Poppa?"

"Morning, blueberry. He's the same."

Max fills a bowl with cereal and sits at the table, "Poor Poppa." Alec fills a mug with coffee and sits across from his son. He drinks his coffee as Max eats his cereal.

Alec finishes his coffee, stands and walks over to the sink. He rinses out the mug and leaves it in the sink. He grabs the basin and washcloth. As he walks past Max, he kisses his son's head, "You know where I'll be."

Max nods, "Yes, Daddy."

Alec walks into his bedroom and sets the basin on the nightstand. He sits beside Magnus and wipes his forehead, "You seem a bit cooler, or is that just wishful thinking on my part?"

Magnus blinks. Alec sighs, "I miss you, Magnus." He gently kisses his husband's lips. He stands and walks over to the chair.

Magnus watches his ShadowHunter boyfriend get comfortable in the chair. Then he gives Magnus a sad look before closing his eyes and falling asleep. _ **Why does it hurt not knowing your name? Why does it hurt even more to see that look in your eyes?**_ Magnus looks at the ceiling, but his boyfriend's name isn't there. Magnus' eyes slowly close.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec opens his eyes. Something woke him up. He looks around the room, but nothing seems amiss. Then he realizes that Magnus is sleeping on his side. Alec smiles as he stands and quietly leaves the room.

Max is sitting at the table, playing freecell on his laptop. He looks up, "What's going on, Daddy?"

"I think Poppa is back with us."

Max giggles, "Awesome."

"How about going to the Chinese place down the block and picking up dinner?"

"Okay."

"Get Poppa some chicken soup and the usual for us."

"Poppa is going to be pissed if we only got him soup."

Alec laughs, "Good point. Get him a small fried rice as well."

Max powers down his laptop and stands. He kisses Alec's cheek, "Be right back." He opens a portal and leaves.

Alec grabs a mug from the cabinet and goes over to the Keurig. He finishes his coffee then rinses the mug in the sink. He walks to his bedroom but stops when his phone rings. He walks back into the kitchen. It's Izzy.

"Hey Izzy, everything okay?"

"How's Magnus?"

"The same. He rolled over to his side, so I guess that means the fever broke, since he is able to move."

"That's great news."

"Izzy?"

"Cecil got his reprimand from the Clave and he's pissed."

"By the angel, I don't have the energy for his drama."

"He stormed out of here about a half hour ago. Jace and I weren't sure if we should bother you, but we figured you should know."

"Thanks, Izzy."

"You're welcome. Other than that, we are fine."

"Good. I should be back on Monday."

Izzy laughs, "That's if Magnus allows it."

Alec laughs, "Yes, Magnus won't consider this time spent together and will demand that I stay home a few extra days."

"No rush. Like I said, everything is running smoothly here."

"Okay then. Thanks, Izzy." Alec puts his phone back in his pocket with a sigh. He eyes the Keurig machine then shakes his head, he's had enough coffee for today. He walks past the kitchen table to his bedroom, when somebody knocks on the door.

Rolling his eyes, Alec walks over and opens the door. It's Cecil, "What do you want?"

"You reported me to the Clave?"

Alec nods, his eyes coldly glaring at his visitor, "Yes, I did. Your behavior makes you unfit for duty."

"Unfit for duty? All I did, was tell you how I feel about you."

"And I repeatedly told you, I wasn't interested." Alec shakes his head, "We are not doing this here. Go back to the Institute."

Alec tries to close the door but Cecil pushes it open, "We will talk about it now." He grabs Alec's arm.

Alec pulls out of his grasp and pushes him away, "Leave now."

Cecil walks over to Alec and shoves him, "This isn't over." Alec loses his balance and falls to the floor. Cecil nods as he takes a step towards Alec, "Much better."

A small blade flies across the loft, stabbing Cecil in his left eye. He falls back, landing on the coffee table. Alec gets to his feet, runs over and checks for a pulse. Cecil is dead.

Alec looks over at his bedroom. Magnus is leaning against the doorway. He slowly starts to sink to the floor, but Alec runs over and breaks his fall. They land on the floor with Magnus practically sitting in his husband's lap.

Magnus asks, "Are you okay?"

Alec laughs, "You have been knocked on your ass with fever for the last three days, and you are asking ME if I'm okay?" He kisses Magnus.

Magnus closes his eyes as he leans his forehead against Alec's, "Who was that?"

Alec sighs as he closes his eyes and holds Magnus' hands, "It's a long story."

"Hmm, okay."

"How you feel?"

"I'm starving."

"Max went to get food."

"Good."

They sit quietly on the floor until a portal opens by the front door and Max walks into the loft.

Max looks at the dead man laying on the coffee table. He glances around and sees his fathers sitting on the floor. His grip on the plastic bag in his hand tightens. When he notices Magnus' thumb rubbing across Alec's knuckles, he smiles and relaxes. He puts the bag of food on the kitchen table, then goes over to his fathers.

He sits on the floor and hugs them, "Daddy, why is Poppa not in bed? Oh and why is there a dead man on my coffee table?"

Alec leans over and kisses his forehead, "The dead man is a long story and Poppa was doing what he has been doing since I was a boy, keeping me safe."

Max giggles, "Even sick, Poppa is your Guardian."

"Yes he is, blueberry."

Magnus smiles, "Something smells good."

Alec kisses him, "Dinner is served." He helps Magnus to his feet. Max stands and they walk to the kitchen.

Magnus sits down as Alec gets a bowl and plates from the cabinet. Max takes the food out of the bag and waves a hand over the food to heat it up.

Magnus eyes Alec pouring soup into the bowl, "Soup? All I have is soup?"

Alec puts the bowl on the table in front of him and hands Magnus a spoon, "You haven't eaten since Monday."

"And?"

"And you are not ready for anything too heavy."

"I'm a centuries old warlock, and all I have is freaking soup?"

Max giggles, "And fried rice."

Alec rolls his eyes at Max, "Blueberry, why did you tell him?"

"Because Poppa saved you, he deserves more than soup."

Alec nods as he looks behind him at Cecil, "Good point, blueberry. Would you mind getting rid of that?"

Max kisses his cheek, "Of course, Daddy." He opens a portal and pushes Cecil through with a wave of his hand, "Garbage is taken care of." He walks back to the table and sits down.

Alec kisses his forehead, "Thanks." He sits next to Magnus, who has finished his soup and is tapping his fingers on the table. Alec smiles at his husband, "Yes, Magnus?"

Magnus glares at him, "My fried rice?"

Max giggles as he hands the container to Magnus, "Here, Poppa."

"Thank you, Max. Mr. Lightwood might be sleeping in the Institute tonight."

Alec smirks at his husband, "One of these days, Mr. Bane, I'm going to do just that."

Magnus empties the container on a plate and starts eating, "Max, could you make me a cup of tea, please."

"Of course, Poppa." Max stands and walks over to the counter.

Alec smiles, "Changing the subject, Magnus?"

Magnus sniffs at him, "Who was that man, Alexander, and why did he think he could touch you?"

Max almost spills water as he pours it into a cup, "What?" He brings Magnus' tea to the table and sits down. He looks from one father to the other, "What did I miss?"

"I might not have my magic, but I know where Daddy has his weapons." Magnus holds out his hands, "Speaking of which, Max would you please?"

Max nods, "Of course, Poppa." He waves a hand over each of Magnus' hands.

Magnus snaps the fingers on his right hand and smiles as blue flames come to his fingertips. He does the same with his left hand, "I'm back in business." He looks at Alec, "So?"

Alec sighs, "Cecil Goldwater, he transferred from the Delaware Institute, last Thursday."

"And?"

"And, right from the beginning, he seemed 'interested' in me."

Magnus' eyes narrow, "Interested how?"

"He followed me around. Always seemed to be two steps behind me, no matter where I went."

"Did you tell him, that you are married?"

Max adds, "To the High Warlock of Brooklyn."

Alec rolls his eyes at his son and husband, "Of course, I told him. But he didn't want to listen to me. On Monday, I spoke to the Delaware Head and it seems that is why he was transferred here."

Magnus takes a deep breath, "So instead of THEM taking care of the problem, they pushed their problem to you?"

"Yes."

"And why wasn't I told of this?"

"Magnus, I know how you get and I thought it was taken care of."

"Taken care of? Right, that is why the asshole shows up at our door, thinking..." Magnus closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, "I don't even want to go there. But you should have told me."

Alec shrugs, "I got home Monday and found you unconscious in your office, nothing else mattered."

Magnus rubs Alec's knuckles with his thumb, "You should have told me last week."

"And what would you have done?"

Magnus smiles, "Convince him that putting the moves on my husband would be dangerous to his health."

Max nods as Alec sighs, "Magnus, he's still a ShadowHunter."

"Was. He was a ShadowHunter."

"True. I didn't think it through, what would happen when the Clave decided his punishment."

"And now he doesn't have to worry."

"No he doesn't. He should have accepted what the Clave gave him and moved on."

Max starts clearing the table, "Sucks to be him, Daddy."

"Indeed it does, blueberry."

Magnus rests his head on Alec's shoulder, "Good thing you have weapons all around the loft."

Max smiles, "I thought the loft was child proof."

Alec laughs, "Oh it is, the weapons are glamoured so that tiny fingers wouldn't find them."

"My fingers aren't tiny now."

"True and I guess I should remove the glamour from them after all these years."

Magnus sniffs, "A blade through the eye is nothing compared to what I would have done, if I had my magic."

Alec kisses Magnus, "Would you believe me, if I said I had the situation under control?"

"Yes, I would. But I heard you talking to somebody. I didn't recognize the voice, so I got out the bed. All I saw was you fall to the floor and him walking towards you. I reached for the nearest blade, threw it and hoped it hit him somewhere."

"So you weren't aiming for his eye?"

"Actually I was aiming for his chest."

Alec laughs, "You missed his chest." He kisses Magnus.

Max giggles, "Only by a little bit."

Magnus sniffs, "I hate both of you."

Max kisses his cheek, "Poor Poppa."

Alec rests his head on Magnus', "I guess I should update Izzy."

"I can do it, Daddy. This way, you and Poppa can have 'us' time."

"We are too tired for 'us' time, blueberry."

Magnus sniffs, "Speak for yourself." He puts his arms around Alec, "Never too tired for cuddling with my beautiful husband."

"Oh, in that case, yes blueberry, go tell your Aunt what happened."

Max giggles as he kisses Alec's cheek, "That's what I figured. Be right back."

"Take your time, Max."

Max giggles as he opens a portal and leaves the loft.

Alec sighs, "By the angel, it will be nice to sleep in my bed tonight."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "You slept in the chair?"

"Of course."

Magnus holds Alec's hand as he stands up, "Time for bed, Alexander."

Alec smiles, "Don't have to tell me twice." They walk to their bedroom.

"Maybe I should take a quick shower first?"

Alec shrugs, "It's up to you."

Magnus smiles as he holds Alec around the waist, "You better wait up."

Alec smiles, "Not making any promises."

"Then I'll shower in the morning."

Alec laughs as he kisses Magnus, "Good choice." Alec changes into sleep clothes as Magnus gets under the covers, "You're not going to change?"

Magnus shakes his head, "What's the point of putting fresh clothes on."

Alec shrugs as he lays down next to Magnus and pulls him close, "Much better than the chair."

Magnus rests his head on Alec's chest, "Better than a pillow." Alec laughs. Magnus holds him tight, "It feels like months since I held you."

"I wanted to get in bed with you, but didn't."

"Why not?"

Alec shrugs, "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I know you didn't know who I was."

Magnus traces the  _expectation_ rune on Alec's arm, "I got that Max was our son, so I figured you were my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Alec laughs.

"Yes, and all I wanted was to know what your name was. But it remained a mystery."

"Maybe I should have introduced myself."

Magnus smiles, "Next time."

"You think there will be a next time?"

"I'm sure of it. But not for a while."

"Good."

"Who found me?"

"I did."

"Good. Max didn't blame himself did he?"

"He tried to, but I told him what Catarina told me, that it was only a coincidence that you got sick weeks after he did, and he accepted that."

Magnus listens to Alec's heartbeat for a few minutes, "Max is a great kid, he takes so much of our lives in stride."

Alec smiles, "Like walking into the loft, seeing us on the floor, a dead man on the coffee table and only worrying about why you weren't in bed?"

"Exactly." Magnus chuckles, "I can remember him as a toddler, running after you when you got home, giggling and saying 'Daddy' until you stopped and picked him up. Then he would have the happiest of smiles on his face as you held him."

Alec leans over and kisses Magnus, "Like somebody else, I know. He definitely takes after you and has a lot of your mannerisms. Or it could just be a warlock thing."

Magnus holds him tight, "Nah, if it were a 'warlock' thing, we would have had less drama in our lives."

Alec laughs, "Good point. I don't know about you, but I'm ready to shut my eyes and get some sleep." He kisses Magnus, "Night."

"Good night, Alexander."

When Max returns to the loft, an hour later, he peeks into his fathers' room and sees them fast asleep in each other's arms. With a smile, he walks into his own room and gets ready for bed.

_**-the end-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxx

This was rattling around in my head, distracting me from OaP,AaP. Now that this is done, I can maybe get OaP,AaP finished.

Oh, and if Cecil and his 'problem' sounds familiar, I borrowed it from [ **Magnus Doesn't Share**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184202/chapters/30156615).


End file.
